


All Along It Was A Fever

by ValkyrieNine



Category: Supercorp Is Endgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Convention, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mild Smut, Nerdiness, One Shot, Operas, Passion, Romantic Fluff, Smut, True Love, fast love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is an opera singer. She is the understudy to the lead playing Mimi in La Bohème at the famous Metropolitan Opera House in New York. Kara Danvers is an up and coming actress with her own show. She believes she has everything she needs until she hears the talented Lena Luthor sing on stage. It is love at first sight and first sound. A chance encounter leads them down a path of love and desire.Please Note:This is a one-shot short story I wrote for a submission I ended up scrapping. Please comment and let me know if you would like me to turn these characters into a full length fic.Thanks!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	All Along It Was A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Inching towards 500,000 words slowly and exhausted. Thanks, as always, for reading and your support!

Lena Luthor paced the halls of the Metropolitan Opera house nervously. Lena was the understudy or “cover” for the great soprano Cecilia Bosca during the Met’s run of La Bohème. It was a great honor and distinction to be selected as her first cover. Cecilia hadn’t missed a single show in over twenty years but that all changed in a flash. Cecilia was in a terrible car accident and the director ran to Lena frantically demanding that she prepare to go on.

Now Lena stood in the wings poised to take the stage but all she could think about was her. All she could think about was whether she and her best friend Sam would make their flight to Las Vegas. She had to see her. She had to meet her. She had to touch her, even if it was just for a brief moment. She meant the world to Lena.

***

Kara and Alex Danvers sat front row center behind the orchestra in two plush red velvet chairs inside the auditorium of the Metropolitan Opera House.

“Thanks for doing this, Kar.”

“It’s your birthday. It’s tradition.”

“I know but you hate the opera and now that your show has really taken off I know public appearances like this are harder.”

“You’re my sister and I love you. I don’t hate the opera. I just find it a little boring. This one isn’t my favorite. The story line is a bit trite. Who falls in love that quickly? Love at first sight is a fairytale. I guess I’m just an unsophisticated fool but as long as you love it, that’s all that matters. Thank you for coming to Vegas with me.”

“I’m happy to do it. Hey, it looks like there is someone else playing Mimì tonight.”

“Really? I’ll get more tickets if it isn’t as good.”

“Cecilia Bosca hasn’t missed a show in twenty years. This must mean something huge happened.”

Kara opened her program and read the insert.

The role of Mimì will be played by Lena Luthor. Born in France, she emigrated with her family to California at the age of fifteen. A graduate of Juliard, she has had a distinguished career traveling through Italy, Spain and the Orient as first cover Soprano. This evening is her first lead operatic debut.

The lights went down and the curtain rose. Kara sat back and prepared herself to be bored to death through the next four acts.

Kara closed her eyes. She was exhausted from filming her television show Infinity, which had an aggressive filming schedule. She hadn’t dated anyone in a couple years because her life had been so hectic. She had very little time for herself but being with Alex on her birthday was incredibly important.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. The voice was angelic. Lena sang “Si, mi chiamano Mimì” and Kara could feel her whole body react. She opened her eyes and saw the most stunning creature she had ever laid eyes upon. Her body tensed and tingled. Her heart raced and she could feel chills spread through her body. Every nerve jumped and her body quaked with desire. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she felt like she could barely breathe.

Kara was shocked. When Lena sang “Donde lieta usci”, Kara wept so hard she shook. Alex handed her tissues and stared at her in bewildered awe.

“What is up with you?”, Alex whispered quietly. Kara shushed her sister and stared at the stage completely transfixed.

When Mimì died and the curtain dropped, the auditorium exploded with applause. Kara looked around and saw that everyone was in tears. The whole auditorium gave her a standing ovation and demanded she return for three curtain calls. She was a hit.

“I need to meet her”, Kara said.

“I’m sure a lot of people will want to meet her. Maybe another time”, Alex said. “Our flight is so early. We should get some sleep.”

“I need to meet her Alex. Please”, Kara pleaded with her sister.

***

They made their way backstage but they were told that Lena had to run off quickly to catch a flight.

Kara’s heart broke. The pain of longing and desire weighed heavy on her chest.

***

The next morning Kara and Alex boarded their flight to Las Vegas at 5:00 am. They were greeted warmly by the first class flight attendant.

“Good morning, my name is Maggie and I’ll be with you through the entire flight. I am a huge fan. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable.”

“Thank you Maggie”, Alex and Kara said in unison.

Maggie brought them both a mimosa and nervously asked Kara to sign a cocktail napkin. Kara happily signed the napkin and a few photos from her autograph kit. Maggie was delighted.

The coach passengers started to board the plane. Kara looked up and saw Lena Luthor standing in the aisle next to her waiting in line. She was completely dazed. Lena looked down at Kara and she looked equally stunned. Kara gave Lena a sweet smile and Lena smiled back. The flight attendants moved the line forward and before Kara knew it, Lena was gone.

Kara waved Maggie over frantically.

“Maggie, we purchased the seats across from us to avoid gawkers but there are a couple people in coach I would like to ask to join us. Would that be okay?”

“Of course. I have to stay here but maybe you can ask them. The flight attendants in coach can help them move forward once everyone has boarded.”

“Thank you.”

Kara got up once everyone in coach had settled in and searched the cabin for Lena. The passengers all got excited and waved. Kara gave them a warm smile and waved back. Kara found Lena and made her way over to her as people whispered and tried to get her attention. Lena looked up in shock.

Kara gave Lena a sweet smile.

“Hi”, Kara said beaming.

“Hi”, Lena replied nervously.

“I can’t believe it’s you”, Kara said.

Lena looked surprised.

“I was about to say the same thing to you. You know me?”

“I was at the Met last night. I tried to go backstage to meet you but they said you were headed to the airport.”

“I wasn’t expecting to perform last night so we missed our flight.”

“I know this is going to sound weird but my sister booked a couple extra seats in first class that are empty. Would you like to join us? I would love to continue this conversation.”

Lena and Sam both looked completely astonished.

“That would be lovely but are you sure?”, Lena asked.

“Absolutely. I was so disappointed I didn’t get to see you last night.”

Lena blushed.

***

Alex vacated her seat and moved over to the other side so Lena and Kara could continue their conversation. Kara could see that Alex was not at all disappointed with her new companion. Sam was exceptionally beautiful. Her long brown hair, her sparkling eyes and her tan skin lured Alex in. Kara watched her as she grinned like an idiot hanging on Sam’s every word.

Lena sat next to Kara, poised to be cool but she was too excited.

“This is so surreal”, Lena said. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Neither can I. When I couldn’t meet you last night I was broken hearted. I’m sure many people were.”

“You are way too kind.”

“Your performance moved me in a way I can’t possibly describe. I wept uncontrollably.

“The music is really beautiful. La Bohème always evokes so much emotion.”

“I have seen La Bohème ten times. I have seen Tosca, Carmen, all of the greats. I have never really enjoyed opera and I have never been moved the way others are. It wasn’t the music. It was you. Your voice, the way you move. You were so graceful and so beautiful. You lit a fire in me.”

Kara laid a hand on Lena’s arm and smiled sweetly. Lena’s cheeks flushed red as she gazed deep into Kara’s piercing blue eyes.

“I am sure that no matter how many compliments I receive, no matter how many kind things are said about my performances, I will never receive a more meaningful and beautiful review of my work. Your opinion matters so much to me. This is all too fantastic to believe.”

“Why does my opinion matter so much to you? I’m just an actress.”

“Do you know why I am flying to Las Vegas?”

“Why?”

“To see you.”

“Really?”

“I was dragging Sam to FemCon so I could meet you.”

Now it was Kara who blushed.

“But you’re so sophisticated and cultured. I never would have imagined you’d be a fan.”

“I am your biggest fan. I saw you one day on the street in New York. There were no press or paparazzi around. You were stunningly beautiful. There was a young girl with her grandmother. They approached you as you were trying to step into a town car. You were so kind to them. I went home and found everything you had ever done and I have followed your career ever since. I guess you could say you moved me in a way I had never been moved before.

Kara smiled sweetly.

***

Kara and Lena spent the next few hours drinking mimosas, eating breakfast and getting to know each other. What started off as a slightly awkward conversation slowly became a romantic first date. It was clear Kara and Lena had an intense physical attraction to each other but they were both pleasantly surprised how stimulating their conversation was. Throughout the flight they took every opportunity to touch each other and to gaze into each other's eyes.

***

When the plane landed Kara was devastated that their time together was coming to an end.

“Are you staying at the convention hotel?”, Kara asked Lena.

“We are.”

“Would you like to share a car to the hotel?”

“That would be wonderful Kara”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Call me Kar. Everyone who matters to me calls me Kar.”

Lena blushed and leaned in closer to Kara.

***

Kara and Lena sat close together in the back of the limo. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled so much it hurt. Something strange and unexpected had happened. During the very short course of the flight they had dropped their guard and just shared how they were feeling. They looked across from them and noticed that Alex and Sam were similarly situated.

Kara took Lena’s hand and held it. She gave Lena a sweet smile. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand back.

“Tell me two things about yourself I couldn’t find online”, Lena said to Kara.

“Potstickers are my absolute favorite food. I could eat a million of them. Every website reports something different as my favorite food but no one gets it right. If I’m having a truly terrible day potstickers always make it better.”

“I love that”, Lena said grinning. “What’s number two?”

“When I was a kid I pretended to be dog for like a year and my mom called me “puppy”, Kara said with a goofy laugh.

“Oh my God. I love that. I am totally stealing that”, Lena said. “Mon chiot.”

“What does that mean?”

“My puppy”, Lena replied beaming.

“I deserve that. Damn my honesty”, Kara said with a giggle. “Okay, now it’s your turn. Tell me something no one knows about you.”

Lena thought for a moment. She smiled.

“Every time I see your face I hear “La Vie En Rose” play in my head. No idea why but it happens every time.”

Kara smiled.

“That’s a pretty romantic song.”

“What can I say? I’m French. We’re romantics at heart. Look at Paris. It’s the most romantic place on the planet.”

“I’ve never been”, Kara said.

“What? You must go. It is the most perfect place in the world to fall in love.”

“I don’t know. Falling in love on an airplane has to be a close second”, Kara said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Lena leaned in and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. It was an intimate gesture but somehow it felt right.

“Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?”, Lena asked.

Kara looked straight ahead. She was suddenly feeling nervous.

“Would you like to have dinner with me? More like a late late supper. My schedule today is insane but I can’t wait until tomorrow to see you.”

“Yes. I would love to”, Lena said before Kara could finish. I don’t want to wait either.”

***

The car pulled up in front of the hotel. Sam and Alex climbed out of the limo and shared a warm hug.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held her close. Kara closed her arms around Lena and pressed her cheek to Lena’s softly.

“You smell exactly like peaches and cream”, Kara said.

“You smell like home”, Lena whispered.

***

Kara and Lena exchanged numbers and shared one final hug goodbye. They retrieved their luggage and split off. Lena and Sam headed to the front desk to check in and Kara and Alex headed to the convention office to check in with the convention people.

***

Kara and Alex checked into their two bedroom suite and unpacked.

“Rethinking the story line of La Bohème?”, Alex asked with a sly smile. You two looked a lot like Rodolfo and Mimì.”

“What about you and Sam? You two didn’t exactly look like enemies”, Kara said.

“I can’t believe Lena was actually on the plane. Now do you believe in love at first sight?”

“I wish we didn’t have all of these things to do today. I want to spend more time with her.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll see her tonight for dinner.”

“True. That doesn’t lessen the longing or ease the pain. She really is my Mimì.”

***

Kara and Alex made their way to the autograph table after they changed. The convention handler guided them behind the tables. When Kara came out the whole crowd went wild and chanted her name.

Kara adored her fans. She waved to them all and blew them kisses. The room vibrated with love and adoration for her. She lit up. She pulled out her phone quickly and sent Lena a text.

I miss you already.

***

Kara was kind and charming to every fan. She signed autographs and took selfies with dozens of people. Kara looked down at a post-it attached to one of her photos as it was pushed over to her by the woman taking the money. It said “To Lena”. Kara looked up and saw Lena and Sam smiling down at her.

“Hi”, Lena said with a bright smile.

“Hi”, Kara said grinning like an idiot in love. She leaned in and whispered to Lena. “You realize you don’t have to pay for an autograph right?”, she asked playfully.

“I already prepaid and besides, I got your text message. I missed you too”, Lena whispered sweetly.

Kara grabbed the photo and inscribed it. She smiled and handed it to Lena.

To my Mimì,

From your biggest fan

Love, Kara

Lena held the photo and grinned. She pressed it to her chest and smiled.

“Would you like a selfie?”, Kara asked Lena.

“Here, I’ll take it”, Sam said.

Kara stood behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her tight. She held her close and took in the feeling of Lena’s warm body and the sweet smell of peaches and cream. Kara pressed her cheek to Lena’s softly and smiled.

Sam took a few photos. Kara didn’t let go immediately. She whispered softly in Lena’s ear.

“I adore you. Thank you for making my day so much better.”

“Thank you Puppy”, Lena said sweetly. Kara’s heart melted.

Lena walked away with her picture and the whole autograph line clamored to take selfies with Kara. Lena looked back and made eye contact with Kara. She gave her a warm smile and Lena skipped a little as she walked away, high on love.

***

When Kara walked on stage for the Infinity panel the crowd went crazy.

After an appropriate amount of cheers and an intro video, the moderator asked them questions about the show. She asked about Kara and Skylar’s love on the show and how they kept their chemistry so hot.

Skylar leaned over and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek. The crowd went wild.

When the fans lined up to ask questions, Lena sat in her seat smiling cheerfully. She didn’t need to ask a question behind a microphone. In just a few hours, Lena would be enjoying an intimate dinner with Kara.

One of the fans walked up nervously and asked Kara a question.

“So…um the show is all about love at first sight and the concept of destiny. Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Kara looked around the room and found Lena. She smiled warmly.

“Before last night, I would have said no. I even went as far as telling my sister that I didn't believe in love at first sight.”

“What happened to change your mind?”, the moderator asked.

“Last night I had the privilege of seeing an angel perform on stage. The way she sang, the way she moved. She carried my heart away with her. My whole opinion of love at first sight changed the moment I saw her beautiful green eyes and that gorgeous smile.”

“Will you be seeing her again?”, the fan asked.

“I hope I will be seeing a lot of her very soon”, Kara said playfully.

Lena sat out in the crowd, protected by the anonymity of the darkness, blushing and beaming.

***

“Time for the cocktail party”, Alex said with a smile. “You think she’ll be there too?”

“God, I hope so. Let me text her”, Kara said pulling out her phone.

Bonjour ma Mimì. Will you be at the charity cocktail party or the after dark party?

Kara could see Lena texting back immediately.

French! Je t'adore chiot. Both events were sold out. But we still have our supper.

Kara looked disappointed.

“What did she say?”, Alex asked.

“Both events were sold out so she won’t be there”, Kara said a bit deflated.

“Go upstairs and get changed. Let me go and see what I can do. Maybe the convention people can swing something. I’ll meet you at the cocktail party.”

“Thanks Alex. You’re the best sister in the world.”

“You two are just so damn cute. I’m shipping you two so hard.”

***

Kara quickly changed into a little blue sun dress with little white flowers. It was her favorite dress. It brought out the blue in her eyes. She wore her hair down. Her long blonde curls rested on her bare shoulders. She wanted to look pretty just in case Alex could find a way to get Lena into the events. She longed to hold Lena in her arms again.

Kara connected with her convention handler and she guided her to the room where the cocktail hour was being held.

There were women standing around drinking cocktails and eating hors d'oeuvres. Some of the other celebrity guests stood around and talked to the fans. The moment Kara walked in, all attention was on her. She was absolutely stunning and everyone’s eyes were drawn to her, even the other celebrities.

Kara ordered a dirty martini. A few brave fans walked over to the table where Kara stood. They grinned like idiots and blushed with rosey red cheeks.

“Hi”, Kara said to them all sweetly. “How are you all this evening? Are you enjoying the convention?”

One of the women stared at Kara with so much love and adoration, she couldn’t even speak. She just muttered and quietly berated herself for not being able to say a single word. Kara stepped forward and hugged the poor woman. The woman smiled. Kara pulled back.

“There’s no reason to be nervous. I’m just a person. I’m the one who should be nervous. Without all of you, I would be nowhere.”

All of the women within earshot collectively said “Ahhhh”. Kara grinned. She was desperate to show her fans that there was no difference between her and any of them, other than a job.

Skylar called Kara over and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. All of the fans swooned. They stood together and chatted with their fans. Kara appreciated how great Skylar was at the conventions.

“You two are so perfect together. Your chemistry is just amazing”, one of the fans said glowing.

“It’s just so easy because Kara is such a wonderful actress. She is so easy to work with and we laugh so much. I just adore her”, Skylar said with a warm grin.

Kara looked around the room and her heart leapt when she saw Lena standing at one of the other tables. Lena wore an emerald dress that brought out her green eyes. Her shiny black hair looked like spun silk.

“Excuse me for a moment”, Kara said as she made her way over to Lena. They stood close and spoke in hushed whispers.

“Hi Puppy”, Lena whispered.

“Hi Mimì. Look at that dress. You’re stunning”, Kara said.

“I was about to say that to you. I’m a sucker for a gorgeous woman in a sun dress.”

“I’m so happy you’re here. Where’s Alex?”

“Alex found me and Sam in the convention hall and told me to take her spot here and at the after dark party. She and Sam are sneaking off to spend some time together.”

Kara leaned in and whispered in Lena’s ear.

“I wish we could sneak off and spend some time together”, she said pressing her lips to Lena’s ear gently.

“You have a commitment to your fans and you have to be a good puppy. Besides, the waiting makes it all the more sweet”, Lena said running a finger gently down Kara’s forearm. “Now go and mingle with your fans. I’ll be over here fantasizing about taking you behind that poster over there and doing unspeakable things to you.”

Kara leaned in and growled a little in Lena’s ear.

***

Lena kept her distance for the rest of the cocktail hour but she took every opportunity to smile at Kara flirtatiously. Kara devoted a lot of time and love to her fans but her heart longed to be near Lena.

***

When the cocktail party ended, the convention handlers immediately ushered the celebrities to the after dark party. Kara looked behind her but Lena was nowhere to be found.

When they walked into the room it was packed. There were women everywhere. It was almost too cramped.

Kara walked inside. All she wanted was to be close to Lena but she knew if she put in a little face time she might be able to sneak away and finally be alone with her Mimì. Sexy club music played.

Lena walked in and found a small empty space on the dance floor. She began to dance under the lights.

Skylar pulled Kara over and began to dance with her. The crowd exploded with excitement. Lena danced but her eyes were focused on Lena who looked so sexy Kara thought her heart might explode with desire. Lena made eye contact with her and Kara could feel her body react. Her heart raced, her pulse quickened and a heat spread through her entire body.

I want you so bad I can taste it.

Skylar and Kara gave the crowd a little show, all the while, Lena made love to Kara with her eyes. Kara watched Lena move on the dance floor. Other women clamored to be near her. She was so stunning. Who could blame them?

I am so jealous. I need to be with you now.

When the song ended Kara stepped down from the little catwalk stage and gestured that she was heading off to get a drink.

Kara made her way across the dance floor and found Lena smiling seductively.

Lena walked over to edge of the room where some large FemCon posters stood in the corner. She walked behind the posters and Kara followed close behind.

The music got sexier. The moment they were behind the posters, Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her close. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s cheeks and pressed her mouth to Lena’s passionately. She kissed her hard. She lapped and sucked at Lena’s tongue hungrily. Lena searched Kara’s mouth for satisfaction but only found more desperate longing. Lena pushed Kara against the wall and pressed her mouth to her neck. She moved a hand down to her knee and let it travel slowly up Kara’s naked thigh. She moved her fingertips slowly under Kara’s dress and pressed her hand firmly between Kara’s legs. Kara growled loudly.

“Shhh puppy”, Lena whispered playfully in her ear.

Lena grabbed Kara’s waist with her free hand. Her other hand slipped gently into Kara’s panties and began to rub vigorously.

Kara reached down and grabbed Lena’s ass firmly. She pulled her in close as Lena explored Kara’s wet center. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and moaned.

Kara rode Lena’s fingers wildly. Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s and her tongue searched hungrily, rolling and sucking. Lena plunged two fingers deep inside Kara. She road Lena’s hand feverishly until she growled, shook uncontrollably and stiffened. She pressed her mouth to Lena’s shoulder biting down hard. Kara was like putty in Lena’s arms.

Kara pulled back a little and smiled. She moved her fingers down Lena’s body slowly. She moved her hand roughly under Lena’s dress and dove into her panties. She began to rub her to the beat of the music as she cupped one of her breasts with her other hand. Now it was Lena who moaned desperately.

“Oh mon dieu!”, Lena managed through her whimpers of excitement and pleasure.

“What does that mean?”, Kara asked continuing her passionate exploration of Lena’s pleasure.

“Oh my God”, Lena groaned as she grabbed Kara tight around the neck and rode her fingers wildly.

Kara pressed her mouth to Lena’s ear.

“I need to taste you now”, Kara said emphasizing “now”,

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and guided her out of the party quickly. She kept her head down and tried not to call attention to herself.

Before they knew it, they were in the elevator standing next to each other. They wanted to grab onto each other desperately but they both knew the camera footage would be on every social media outlet before they got to the suite.

***

They made their way quickly to Kara’s hotel room. Alex’s door was closed and there was a do not disturb sign hanging on the doorknob. Lena and Kara smiled. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her inside the bedroom. Kara closed the door and pulled Lena to the bed. She knocked Lena down and pulled off her shoes. She reached up and pulled off her panties with both hands in one smooth motion. She pulled them down over her feet and growled again.

“Naughty puppy”, Lena said caressing Kara’s head.

Kara moved her hands up Lena’s thighs and pulled up the bottom of her dress to reveal the object of Kara’s desire. Kara spread Lena’s legs and ran her tongue along the inside of each of Lena's thighs torturing her deliciously. She dove between her legs without another word. She pressed her mouth to Lena and quickly began to lap and suck wildly. She could taste Lena’s excitement and it awoke all of her passions. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s head and caressed her hair softly as she moaned louder and louder.

Kara grabbed Lena’s legs and pulled her down closer to her mouth. She lapped at Lena furiously and drove her tongue deep inside Lena at steady intervals. Suddenly Lena began to quake. She shook and bucked wildly. Kara licked ferociously and pressed two fingers deep inside Lena. She stiffened and whimpered. She let out a loud moan and fell back against the pillows.

Kara crawled up and laid on top of Lena. She kissed her neck gently and rubbed her face against Lena’s cheek softly. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and squeezed tight. She kissed the top of her head as Kara laid her head down on Lena’s chest.

“I’ve wanted this since the moment I heard your voice at the Met. Even then, you awoke a desire in me I’ve never known. A feverish longing.”

Lena rolled Kara over onto her side and laid close to her sharing the same pillow. She kissed Kara passionately. Lena pulled back and caressed Kara’s cheek softly.

“I felt the exact same way. I had this overwhelming desire to be near you. You want to know a secret?”

“Sure.”

“Last night when I was supposed to be thrilled about my debut at the Met, all I could think about was how desperately I needed to see you, to meet you, to touch you. Since the moment I saw you on the street, I ached to be near you.”

“Well, I am here and you can see me and touch me as often as you like”, Kara said with a smile.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s heart.

“I will take you up on that puppy”.

“What do you say we get out of these clothes and you tell me more about your aching desires?”, Kara asked pulling Lena close.

Lena took Kara’s face in her hands and kissed her with all of the love and passion in her heart. Kara pulled back for a moment.

“It’s strange”, Kara said.

“What’s that?”, Lena asked.

“All of those fans out there see me as a celebrity but when it comes to you, I am very simply your humble and devoted fan. “Je t'aime ma Mimì.”

“Je t'aime Puppy.”


End file.
